


Size Matters

by Ekatarinabeisel76



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dirty Talk, Gentle!Loving!Thranduil, Hobbit Kink Meme, I APOLOGIZE, I am not that creative okay, Kilduil, Kink Meme, M/M, Size Kink, Thranili, terrible title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekatarinabeisel76/pseuds/Ekatarinabeisel76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt at the Hobbit Kink Meme: Thranduil has a really big cock. When he and Kili have sex for the first time, it hurts so much that Kili literally cries from the pain. Not beta-ed, but given a quick proofread at 2am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Size Matters

Kili held his breath in anticipation as Thranduil settled behind him amongst the bedcovers. He tried very hard not to think about how ridiculous he looked at that moment – his ass in the air and clutching a pillow under his elbows. The flush streaking across his face was another matter though, because even though his lover could not see his face, Kili felt secure in the belief that Thranduil knew very well that he was blushing. Kili was also fairly well convinced that Thranduil was smirking behind him and that the Elvenking enjoyed making him blush. However, at least this time Kili had the luxury privacy. This supposed blessing was mixed; the privacy was only afforded to him because Thranduil was in the process of bedding him. The Elvenking never used that term in polite conversation though. He preferred the more weighty and cumbersome phrase “making love”. Kili thought that this predilection was more than a little pretentious, but also figured that more than a little pretentious was par for the course with his lover.

            Long, agile fingers steeped in perfumed oil found their way inside of him. Slowly, deftly, and gracefully, Thranduil worked first one, and then two fingers inside of him. His free hand roamed the soft expanse of his lover’s back, soothing taut muscles and teasing sensitive flesh. Each and every muscle in the dwarf’s body groaned in anticipation of what was to come. As Kili let loose sigh after breathy sigh, Thranduil’s smug grin grew even more wickedly salacious. Finally, when Kili all but whimpered his name into the pillow, he relented.

            Thranduil’s fingers retreated from Kili’s hole with a slick _pop_. The dwarf moaned at the loss of contact, at the sudden empty feeling between the now relaxed inner muscles.

            “Hush now.” Thranduil crooned into his ear, his breathe blowing past Kili’s ear in a warm breeze and his long, pale golden hair tickling his bare neck and shoulders.

            The Elvenking adjusted his position. He wrapped his hands around Kili’s trembling thighs and coaxed him backwards. When his lover’s hips rested comfortable against his pelvis, Thranduil took hold of his own sex. With one hand lathering himself in lubricant and the other painting soothing circles on his lover’s rear, Thranduil eased them both into their lovemaking. Once satisfied with the sweet-smelling sheen of oil coating his cock, Thranduil rose up on his knees and pressed himself against his lover.

            Kili suppressed a whimper when he felt the head of Thranduil’s cock press against his hole. Thranduil’s hands came to rest on his hips to beg admittance, but Kili barely registered their calm, firm assurance. Instead, his mind remained fixed upon the dull burning sensation emanating from their joining. Thranduil felt huge – immense – inside of him. He had dismissed the initial pain of penetration as his own muscles clenching too tight and his own overeager estimation of coupling with Thranduil. However, as his elvish lover slid further into him, it became obvious that Thranduil simply was that well endowed. Truthfully, Kili had never given himself the opportunity to evaluate the Elvenking’s size, as the consumptive blushing affliction he suffered from would never allow him to stare at anyone’s genitals. Now, faced with the overwhelming size of his lover, Kili deeply regretted his near-virginal sexual embarrassment.

            Thranduil was fully seated in him now, and Kili felt every inch of him inside of him. His ass burned, and so did his eyes. With his head buried in both the pillow and his own arms, Kili fought the urge to cry out. He wanted to pull away, to stop. He also wanted to be with Thranduil, to feel the pleasure of coupling with the Elvenking. However, it seemed that his body would decide the matter for him. Tears stung at the corners of his eyes, and Kili distantly registered a sound passing from between his lips, which were red and bloody from where he had bit them in an attempt to stifle his cries.

            Behind him, Thranduil eased himself forward, sensing the change in his lover. As a stirng of wet tears cascaded from Kili’s eyes and into his bed-matted hair, the Elvenking gently lifted his body so that he held himself just a few inches above his lover. Now leaning in close, he could hear Kili’s quiet sobs.

            “What is the matter melethronin?” He asked, threading his hand through Kili’s hair and lifting it, to press a soft, tender kiss to his lover’s shoulder.

            “Hurts.” Kili hissed into the bedclothes.

            “Do you want to stop?” Thranduil asked him, ceasing all movement in his concern.

            He took the dwarf’s silence as an affirmative answer, and began to pull out. However, before he could move more than a fraction of a centimeter, Kili’s right hand shot through the air and came to rest on the marble-like curve of the Elvenking’s flank. Stilled, Thranduil waited patiently for further direction. The air vibrated with palpable tension as Kili waited for the pain to subside. After a few moments of terse silence, Kili responded.

            “No. I want this. It’s just-“ he trailed off, suddenly feeling very stupid for thinking that he ought to say _that_ aloud.

            Thankfully, Thranduil saved him from putting his foot in his mouth by finishing for him, “I’m too big.”

            Kili nodded and a furious blush began to consume his cheeks in a crimson surge of sheer embarrassment. Thranduil chuckled softly – his laughter was light as air and as soothing to Kili as a cool breeze on a hot summer day. The elf began to ease his lover into a more appropriate position, guiding his tense limbs with firm yet massaging hands. He pushed Kili flush to the bed and directed him to bare his weight on his left side. One hand wrapped around Kili’s left hand and guided him to forsake the pillow and fully extend his arm. The same hand drifted languidly to the like leg and repeated the process. Gently and without removing himself from Kili, so as not to cause his lover unnecessary pain, Thranduil maneuvered himself so that he straddled Kili’s leg. Finally, after laying his body over his lover, Thranduil settled into the new position.

            He trailed the lines of the dwarf’s back with butterfly kisses and lathed at muscles that were now considerably more relaxed. His long tresses moved with him, providing further feather-light caresses. He whispered hotly against Kili’s naturally sensitive ears, teasing the flesh there with his breath before worrying it with his teeth and soothing the angry red flesh with long strokes of his tongue. Words not fit for court passed through the Elvenking’s lips, which he pressed softly against his lover’s ears. He hummed tales and fantasies of everything he wanted to do to Kili – of everything that he would, in time, do to the young prince.

            Finally, Kili relaxed under his lover’s tranquil and lustful ministrations. With a small, secret smile played across his lips, Thranduil rolled his hips. His rhythm was tantalizingly slow and steady - the kind that came from years of experience and practice and no small amount of patience. He easily kept his pace while continuing to tease Kili with promises whispered into his ears, accompanied by lathing tastes of Kili’s sweaty skin, which glimmered under the dim light of the King’s bedchamber.

            “It is better this way.” He crooned with his lips flush against the shell of his lover’s ear. “The impatience of youth often craves quick pleasure, but truthfully, it is pleasure wrung slowly from a lover that is the most precious.”

            Kili keened as Thranduil’s cock eased through his inner muscles. The Elf was lodged so deeply within him that his thrusts could only be shallow. They were not aimless though, and the Elvenking’s oversized cock seemed to have found some secret spot within him. As the blunt head of his sex sought its mark again, Kili cried out. This time, his cries were for pleasure – sheer wondrous pleasure that made his toes curl and his hips buck – and not pain. Yes, he was sore. Yes, his muscles ached and every motion made him burn. But the lavish attentions of his lover were more than enough to compensate these shortcomings. Thranduil’s patient and constant administration transformed the experience into something beyond enjoyable.

            “Please.” Kili panted. “Please Thranduil!”

            “Yes Melethronin?” The Elvenking asked, his voice a laughing murmur.

            “So Close. Please…”

            Thranduil enveloped his arms around his smaller lover and lifted them both to their knees. His thrusts continued, though his pace increased only marginally. His aim proved truer in this position, and every thrust had Kili gasping for air and careening forward against his lover’s hold. The elf kept his grip tight and his rhythm sure and allowed one hand to drift across the smooth curves and plains of Kili’s torso. He took hold of his lover’s cock and began stroking him to completion in long, steady strokes of a sure and talented hand. The other arm slunk lower, wrapping around the dwarf’s hips. Thranduil’s whispers transformed from common to his own native tongue, which made them incomprehensible to Kili.

            He felt the stutter in his lover’s thrusts before he heard it in his voice. He attempted to match his pace, but was inhibited by the hand on his cock and the long fingernail’s digging into his hip, leaving angry red crescent moons in his flesh.

            With a guttural scream, Kili reached his climax. Thranduil followed closely behind him with a few more shallow thrusts and rolls of his hips. The clenching of his lover’s ass wrung his orgasm from the Elvenking, who reached his completion with a smooth, exultant cry. The two eased back down to the bed, and Thranduil gently extricated himself from their coupling once Kili had settled into the soft bedclothes. He placed one more kiss to his lover’s sweat-soaked curls before leaving the bed. Kili laid passively still, too exhausted to move, until he felt something wet against his hole. Startled, he hurriedly turned around to see his lover holding a washcloth to his thighs. The evidence of their coupling was leaking from him and gluing him to the soft sheets.

            Once they were both clean of each other’s seed, Thranduil returned to bed. He brought the covers with him, and wrapped them both in soft shorthaired pelts and silken blankets. He turned down the lights by turning a small wheel just above his nightstand, and settled against Kili’s own weary body. With one last peck to his lover’s kiss-swollen lips, Thranduil laid his head down to sleep.

            Into the quiet dark that surrounded them in the Elvenking’s cavernous bedchamber, Thranduil whispered a prayer for sweet dreams and good rest for the both of them before finally allowing himself to drift off to sleep.


End file.
